Catharsis- Danny Phantom
by The Smiling Crow
Summary: A work of fiction dedicated towards venting those feelings of absolute hatred towards those characters you just love to hate. In this, it will focus on characters of Danny Phantom. Series of One Shots. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello everybody. I'm sorry this didn't get uploaded with the Danny Phantom fic. I'd meant for it to be up, but for some reason it didn't show. I ended up deleting it and re-uploading it. I'm sorry for any confusion.**

**This is a feel good fic for people who are upset with another fic's really good depiction of the ever-hateful GIW and you want catharsis to relieve yourself of that hatred.**

**Please enjoy my first installment of the horrifying justice inflicted upon the GIW.  
><strong>

**Don't be afraid to PM me on any suggestions of brutal murd- I mean, _justice_ for the Guys In White. I'll also have a sister fanfiction up for Harry Potter sometime soon.**

**Enjoy the torment! :)  
><strong>

**Sincerely,**

**The Smiling Crow**

**(Wow, I chose that name because of the crows living outside my dorm, but that really fits right about now.)**

* * *

><p>"Freeze Ghost!" Agent O and K shouted in Unison. They'd been on the trail of Danny Phantom for the last few months and had finally cornered him.<p>

The two, heartless agents in white currently had a shivering ghost in front of them, bleeding green ectoplasm on the ground as its wide, green eyes looked back pleadingly.

"Please… don't… why…" He mumbled.

"Because you're a ghost, you ectoplasmic scum. There is no room on the planet for disgusting things like you. Now prepare for capture and experiments." He leaned in malevolently. "_Painful_ experiments."

He brought the net down on the ghostly teenager and began dragging him from the alleyway to a street of protesting civilians. Every citizen of Amity Park knew that Danny Phantom was a hero and that the GIW were worse than any ghost problem they'd had to deal with.

The two agents walked calmly towards their government vehicle with their prize struggling mildly in between them.

"Monsters!"

"Neo-Nazis!"

"Pricks!"

"F-" The last one was lost in the sea of protests

The agents finally stopped, dropping the exhausted ghost boy on the ground. "We are here to do our duty. These ghosts are nothing more than a menace to society and must be eradicated!"

Surprisingly, the loudest voice in all of Amity Park spoke up. "You lousy agents! My wife and I have been studying ghosts for decades and after everything Phantom has done for us, we've come to the conclusion that they aren't all evil! You're wrong you close-minded idiots!"

Coming from Jack Fenton, that meant a lot, but the burly man in orange continued.

"We've looked over the tapes. Phantom was being controlled along with those other ghosts in that crime spree! The mayor was possessed! Hell! Phantom was struggling to get out of _his_ grip, not the other way around!

"We may have disagreed in the past, but I think I speak for my family and town when I say that Phantom is a hero!" No one spoke. The biggest bumbling oaf of Amity had just said probably the most intelligent thing anyone could have come up with.

A small choking sound drew everyone's attention. To everyone's surprise, _the_ Danny Phantom was crying clear, slightly green-tinged tears of… joy?

The agents were unfazed. They whipped out a tazer and shocked their captive. The audience erupted in protest once again. Despite the insults and various objects being thrown at them, the stony agents dragged a still-twitching body towards the armored vehicle.

"Fear me, humans!" The shout drew the attention of everyone to a collaboration of computer screens and technology. "For it is I, Technus! Master of all things electronic and beeping! I have come to-" He was cut off by rough coughing.

"*cough* to bore us to death… *hack* with another long introduction?" The ghost teen joked weakly. Technus' otherwise cold, pixilated face showed surprise and… sympathy?

"GHOST!" Everyone looked to the only person in Amity who could have said that… only to find him completely silent for once.

Instead of Jack Fenton, the two agents had used his once-famous catchphrase and had aimed their weapons at the conglomeration of technology. Lasers fired at random, hoping to hit a few of the pieces.

Multiple people scattered as the beams hit buildings causing catastrophic damage and dangerous debris to fall onto the civilian crowd. The GIW agents didn't blink at anything other than the ghostly "threat".

With their attention re-directed. Madeline Fenton rushed forward to Phantom's net and took out a small knife. In two seconds, she had cut him out. She wordlessly handed him a Fenton Thermos and he nodded in thanks.

He flew, wobbly, towards the mass of electronics before shooting a well-aimed ectoblast at the central CPU of the mecha. The ghostly face of Technus fritzed on a screen before said spirit came swirling out of the debris.

Danny aimed the Fenton Thermos at Technus and saved him from being blasted from one of the agents' beams. The technological ghost saw the action's intentions, and would remember that for later.

Meanwhile, outside the thermos, the now-exhausted ghost boy drifted to the ground. Agents O and K pumped their weapons and aimed them at the teen. The halfa's eyes grew wide and he started to stammer out something. "No… move… fall… No!"

Ignoring his frantic efforts, the agents stood where they were. Despite being so physically exhausted he could barely move himself, Danny Phantom still made an effort to do… something towards warning or moving the agents.

Creaking sounded from above the trio and the conglomeration of technology slowly fell apart as damage done by the agents caused it to start breaking apart. Debris of television screen glass and twisted metal started falling towards them.

The last thing Agents O and K saw was their target, Danny Phantom, being protected under a blue-ish force field dome generated from Madeline Fenton.

* * *

><p>The town held its breath as the dust settled from the crash. Slowly, the metal sifted away and revealed their residential female expert on ghosts standing up with the young teenaged ghost in her arms.<p>

She got him to the pavement nearby and he groaned into consciousness.

"Mo- Maddie?" He murmured.

"Hello, Mr. Phantom." She said warmly.

He chuckled weakly. "Just call me Danny. I need to ask you. And Jack, too."

She waved over her husband and they knelt down as they listened. "Did you mean what you said, that I was a hero?"

Jack smiled. "Every word, kiddo."

"So you don't hate me?"

Maddie sighed. "We did, about a year ago, but now I think you've proven us wrong. A scientist needs to have an open mind. And you've pretty much been sending out every signal that our initial theory that all ghosts were bad have been wrong."

Danny looked conflicted as his eyes darted around in thought. "I- I want to show you something." Maddie's eyes widened in surprise and confusion. "I'm sorry I kept it from you, but I was always afraid of you hating me for it."

Madeline and Jack Fenton looked at each other and nodded in unsaid agreement. "You can trust us, Danny."

He seemed satisfied with the answer. Suddenly, a white ring formed around his waist and slowly traveled up and down his body. In seconds, Maddie was holding her youngest child in her arms.

"Hi, mom." He said with a weak smile.

Mr. and Mrs. Fenton both reached down and hugged their son. Their daughter soon separated from the crowd and joined in. "So, I guess you want an explanation, huh?"

Mrs. Fenton smiled. "No, Danny. How about we wait until later. One shock at a time, right?"

Danny smiled. "Right."

The halfa yawned. "Hey mom?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Can you call me in to miss school tomorrow?"

The Fentons laughed as they carried their exhausted son home. No more secrets. No more worries.

A family once more.

* * *

><p>Agents O and K woke up in the surgical room of a messy hospital. What appeared to be rust and green goo dripped from the walls<p>

They were currently strapped to two surgical tables. They could barely crane their necks around to see a medical equipment table next to them holding variations of scalpels, drills, needles, even a hammer and chisel.

They barely started coming to when the surgical doors opened up. "Ah, guten tag! Velcome to my laboratory!"

The "surgeon" had a blue mask on, but it didn't hide his bluish skin tone and wicked grin. "Now, ve vill be doing ze experiments now, ja? Oh and don't vorry, it is only for the next millennia or two, ja.

"Now, I vant you to be completely honest vith me. Vich hurts more? Vun or Two?"

The screaming of the new-ghostly-agents was heard by the leaving, vengeful ghosts. Technus, Skulker, Desiree, Lunch Lady, and even the Box Ghost had no guilt in dropping off the ghosts of those two agents there.

They floated away back to their normal lives as the doors closed to the hospital-like lair of Eduard Wirth.

The Nazi doctor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes! Yes! Burn you cretins! Burn in the flames of He- oh, hello. Sorry, I got a bit excited by my own fiction.<strong>

**I always wondered how the Guys in White would feel/react if they died and became ghosts themselves. Adding on eternal torment is just the cherry, icing, and fun little plastic take-home decoration on an otherwise pretty sweet cake.**

**Remember, this is a feel good fic. This is meant to give you a sense of overwhelming happiness at the ending, so I felt compelled to give a really happy one to Danny.**

**Likewise, I felt like giving Hell to the agents.**

**Oh well.**

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Sincerely,**

**-Crow**


	2. Chapter 2

**This installment was inspired by muney73. I hope you enjoy.**

**Also, I'd like to apologize to said user. I've been pretty busy getting back into the rhythm of college, so it's been a while. Additionally, I regret to inform you that this one will not have raining cats, but I hope you enjoy the premise anyway.**

**To everyone else, I know in the beginning it seems kinda strange (believe me, I shuddered as I wrote that bit), but it gets better. So much better.**

**Sincerely,**

**The Smiling Crow**

* * *

><p>Vlad Masters was working late in his laboratory. His eyes scanned across the enormous amount of data streaming across the screen. It was just some accounts he'd hacked out of a company, but with this, he'd put them out for good.<p>

"Vlad, dearest." He turned around at the distorted electrical sound. He smiled dreamily at the hologram of the love of his life; Madeline Masters.

Because there was no way in the deepest realms of the Ghost Zone was he going to call her by that oaf's last name.

She continued, oblivious to the inner monologue of her creator. "You have gotten a package from a Madeline Fenton."

Vlad immediately snapped to attention at the name. He rushed upstairs to his study, where he'd ordered any and all packages and mail to be delivered.

When he arrived, he tore open the small box to find a small vial. It was a standard cologne bottle with no brand label on it and it had a clear liquid around it. Inside the box was a note.

He opened it up and read.

_Vladimir,_

_ It's taken so long for me to realize it, but this was a mistake. I never should have married Jack and I'm so sorry I never went back to you. I want to try again, if that's alright with you._

_ I know they're not your kids, but I want to take Danny and Jazz away from my husband's influence. Could you please just treat them like they were your own? Like __our__ own?_

_ Danny seems to be warming up to you, even. He keeps mentioning "training with you", so I suppose he'd want you to teach him something._

_ The point is, Vlad; I love you. I want to be with you. I want to go with you and forget this accident with Jack never happened._

_ Please meet me at the Chateau Fantome in Amity._

_ Yours forever,_

_ Madeline_

_ P.S. I really like the scent of this cologne. It might… spice up our evening._

For about five solid minutes, Vlad just stared at the letter in shock. Then he actually formed a small ecto-ball in his hand to shock his arm. He didn't suddenly wake up in bed.

This was _real_.

All of his ambitions were coming true.

Maddie leaving that imbecile, Jack, and Daniel coming to become his apprentice. From how she'd described it, he seemed like he'd genuinely seen reason and agreed to the elder halfa's help.

He went to his closet and chose out the nicest suit he had. He decided to go out in style with a limo and a dozen roses.

But, of course, he practically drowned himself in Maddie's favorite cologne. He failed to recognize the scent as a particular ghost plant that was the equivalent to Valerian Root.

* * *

><p>Vlad Masters arrived at the Chateau Fantome. It was a ritzy place in Amity; one of the few. It had all the top men and women in the small town including the wonderful Mrs. Manson and several of her PTA friends. They seemed to be discussing their children. Mrs. Manson kept asserting that Samantha would come around eventually to her tactics.<p>

Vlad never liked the girl; always such a trouble maker. He'd most likely help Mrs. Manson after this ordeal. Perhaps, sending Miss Samantha off to a private boarding school…

Vlad was pulled out of his musings by a waiter leading him to a table already set for two. It was in a rather dark and exclusive area of the restaurant, so the candle light was really the only decent light in the area.

'Perfect.' He purred to himself.

He'd just sat down and patiently waited for his lovely soon-to-be-bride to arrive. In the meantime, he'd spritzed himself with her cologne at least five times. He already had preparations for a… suavely offered stay at his home that night.

He'd waited for about five minutes when a waiter came over with a covered dish. He spoke with a heavy French accent, though Vlad could swear he heard that voice before. "'ere iz your dessert, monsieur."

He left a stuttering and very confused Vlad with the covered dish in front of him. After a minute, the billionaire composed himself and noticed a small note taped to the cover. He plucked it off and read it.

_Just Desserts_.

He frowned at it in confusion before lifting the lid. Underneath was a small cat…

A small, green cat…

A small, green, _ghostly_ cat…

The cat gave a small "meeeaaAAAURRRRR!" as it grew to be roughly the size of a saber toothed tiger, with a few of the extinct animal's notable features.

Within seconds, the wealthy halfa was being torn up by the angry ghost cat. Everyone in the room panicked at the sudden appearance of the being. Mrs. Manson and her friends ended up with a combination of several people's meals splattered on their heads, completely ruining their hair while simultaneously staining their clothes.

In the panic, no one noticed a snickering waiter with glowing, green eyes take out a camcorder and videotaping the whole thing.

* * *

><p>Hologram Maddie, despite what her "Master" knew, actually did have a sense of sentience. As such, she did get bored whenever he left for extended amounts of time. It honestly made her angry whenever that… absolute <em>creep<em> looked at her that way.

At the moment, though, she was laughing at a video put up on the ghostly video-sharing-webstie, BooTube. In it, she watched her "Master" get torn to shreds while the entire time, he screamed "Why, Maddie?! Why?!"

She smirked and buried her head further into the holographic arm of Hologram Jack.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That is a part of the punishment I had in mind for Vlad Masters. I'll be sure to put up another (he's just such a hateable character).<strong>

**For those wondering, Valerian root makes cats go nuts. Seriously, it's like a cat magnet.**

**It's completely alright if you gagged while you read certain bits of this fanfic.**

**I know I did, but the payout was pretty worth it.**

**NOT EVEN IN YOUR OWN COMPUTER SIMULATION, YA FROOTLOOP!**

**Sincerely,**

**-Crow**


End file.
